


Les bourreaux d'Elrond

by Eatares8



Series: Trying to make humor in Middle-Earth [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Elrond is a victim in this, Gen, Humor, Lists, Parent Elrond, funny list
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Liste de quelques petites choses que ce pauvre Elrond a dû subir en tant que parent !Dernier vieux texte précédemment sur Wattpad. L'ancienneté fait que le style d'écriture est probablement un peu différent de maintenant ...
Relationships: Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir (Tolkien), Elladan & Elrond Peredhel
Series: Trying to make humor in Middle-Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791496
Kudos: 3





	Les bourreaux d'Elrond

1)- Quand ils sont nés, ils l'ont empêché de dormir ... à tour de rôle : Dès que Elrohir arrêtait de pleurer, son jumeaux s'y mettait … Le lot de beaucoup de parents, mais cela n’en est pas moins dûr.

2)- " _Papa, pourquoi tu_ _as les cheveux qui poussent plus loin que les autres elfes_ _?_ " Y a t'il vraiment besoin de commenter ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment précis ?

3)- Une fois, ils ont tenté d'empailler un orc pour la déco du salon ! (troisième récidive : ils avaient déjà tenté avec un warg, un gobelin et une chauve-souris)

4)- Ils ont déjà fait de la corde à sauter avec les cheveux de Galadriel ...

5)- ... et ont utilisé ceux de Thranduil comme plumeau lors de leurs corvées nettoyage !

6)- Quand ils ont découvert les cors de chasse, ils ont eu la bonne idée de s'en servir comme boules Qies lorsqu'on les disputaient

7)- Pendant la jeunesse d'Arwen, ils ont réussi à lui faire apprendre par cœur "10 raisons pour lesquelles Elrond est prédisposé au yaoi". Quand leur pauvre père a entendu ça de la bouche de son innocente fille, il s'est glorieusement évanoui !

8)- Ils ont fait exprès de manger beaucoup de haricots, de choux et de poireaux un soir, uniquement pour péter devant la délégation de la Forêt Noire le lendemain ...

9)- Comment rester calme pendant le conseil de l'anneau quand en arrière plan, tes jumeaux (âgés de plusieurs centaines d’années tout de même) censé être en balade avec les Rôdeurs s’engueulent comme des gamins de trois ans ?


End file.
